


loving someone

by billnsteve



Series: harringrove one shots (billnsteve) [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Steve, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Telephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnsteve/pseuds/billnsteve
Summary: billy is away for the weekend and steve is not as good at being independent as he thought.(one-shot, drabble)





	loving someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonykorhonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonykorhonen/gifts).



> title from the song loving someone by the 1975  
> doesnt really have anything to do with the story but i listened to it while writing so?
> 
> anywho. enjoy some tooth rotting fluff.  
> not editing cossss im a lazy bitch sorry
> 
> this is dedicated to tony, cos i love them to pieces.

Steve was no stranger to sleeping alone- Or staying awake, shaking like crazy until the sun came up. Shit, he had done it for a solid six years before Billy came along with his shoving and teasing and obnoxious beautiful everything. It was about two weeks after the fight at the Byers and Billy showed up at Steve's house alone at two in the morning with a black eye and cut along his jaw. He started off with sorry and then cried and then punched a hole through the foyer wall and broke his knuckles. Steve bandaged his hand as he sat on the edge of the tub mumbling about how he would pay for the wall. Billy left with a small glance back at Steve before heading off down the street and climbing into his all too familiar blue camaro.

Billy came back every night for a whole two months, occasionally punching the wall but thankfully not Steve's face, which had been healing very well, _thank you_. He would do the whole sorry routine, occasionally (three times) try to drown himself in Steve's pool and then cry when Steve would drag him out and into his lap with a towel.

Sometimes they would sit and watch shitty movies or Thundercats, which Billy had a slight addiction with. Steve found it kind of really fucking cute.

 

On the last day of the second month, Billy came looking the worst and yet the best at the same time. Littered with more bruises and cuts than usual, he held a pizza in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

The smile that covered his face did not go unnoticed. 

 

" _Here's the thing_. I'm really fucked up, obviously." Billy ranted through a mouthful of cheese pizza while Steve watched him curiously, sipping on a beer and admiring Billy's jawline (awkward.).

"But- I am trying. You know- I took Max and that kid out on a date. You know what my old man would do if he knew I did that? Fuck. You wouldn't have to fix me up anymore. I broke your wall a lot, princess. But- I didn't hurt you. I'm trying really hard. I don't see straight sometimes and I- I'm working on it, I guess- Sorry your walls just like- In the way. Jesus my dad moved me out here so I would quit being such a faggot and when I saw you I could barely breathe. The guys out in Cali are decent- No doubt- But you-" Billy tilts his beer in Steve's direction, a little sloshing out of the side-

 

"You are like- like some kind of god. Never met anyone like you on this fucking stupid ass planet. And you know- I just wanna kiss your pretty stupid face all the time." Billy hums tiredly, his eyes droopy as he sinks back into the couch, crushing the can of beer in his hand and throwing it onto the coffee table.

 

"Why haven't you?" Steve sets his beer down and raises an eyebrow as he faces Billy.

 

"Cause I'm not supposed to like you like this." Billy replies quietly, blinking over at Steve.

 

"You wanna sleep here tonight?" Steve bites down on his bottom lip and wrings his hands together.

 

"Okay." Billy shrugs, turning and staring at Steve.

 

"And you know- There's a lot of stuff people will tell you to do, that people will- They'll tell you who you need to be- And you really don't need to listen to that bullshit." Steve mumbles, their eyes gazing into one another's. 

 

Billy tugs Steve into a kiss by the front of his sweater, their lips pressing together softly, interlocking perfectly like they probably should have months ago if it weren't for said " _bullshit_ ". 

 

"Now I'm tired- And I know your crazy ass never sleeps, so where the hell is your room. If we're not bullshitting anymore, I'm gonna hold you. Okay?" Billy grumbles sleepily, standing up and rubbing his eyes with balled up fists.

 

"You're gonna hold me?" Steve grins with a small smirk, standing up and grabbing Billy's hand.

 

"Yeah. Gonna get as much out of this as I can, in case I'm dreaming or some shit." Billy yawns as Steve pulls him up to his room.

 

"You have dreams like this often?" Steve snorts, tugging off his shirt and throwing a sweater and boxers at Billy.

 

"Yeah. Gets me through most of the bullshit. Thinkin' of you. Dad'll be screaming and swinging and I can't stop- thinking of you. He'll kick me in the ribs sometimes if I fall- and it doesn't really compare to how you make me feel. Butterflies and all that bullshit. Whole different kind of pain." Billy flops down on the bed face first after stripping off everything but his tight briefs and tossing the sweater and boxers to the side.

 

Steve stares down at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly hung open.

 

"Jesus sit your pretty ass down. I'm not gonna touch you if you don't want me to. I'll sleep on the couch if-" Billy starts but Steve cuts him off sharply with a 'NO' and slides into bed and into Billy's arms when he turns on his side.

 

"Just- Butterflies and all that bullshit. You know?" Steve mumbles quietly into Billy's chest as Billy stares down at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah. I know." Billy smiles softly, kissing the corner of Steve's mouth before pulling the blankets up and over them.

\-----

 

It had been eight months now and Steve and Billy had sort of figured things out.

Billy told Steve he was in love with him about three months in and Steve cried and felt wanted for the first time in his entire life. Steve said it back and Billy kissed him until neither of them could breathe.

Billy had snuck out every night for the past eight months, sleeping at Steve's and sort of becoming part of his weird little babysitting club. Billy was working at a garage that Lucas' uncle owned and Steve was the towns full time babysitter. Everyone brought their kid to Steve and it was rare if he wasn't covered in baby spit up or some kind of fluid by the end of the day.

They always managed to end up together at night though. Whether they were watching old movies, eating three pizzas over an episode of MASH or He-Man, cuddling on the couch or in bed, fucking literally everywhere, or getting wasted and playing Dungeons and Dragons with the nerds.

Steve slept like a baby and Billy did too. Both of them far away from their monsters and protecting each other as best as they knew how.

 

But it was early November and Billy's grandpa, a meaner, more senile version of Neil, was sick and Neil was dragging Billy along.

Billy took two days off and kissed Steve breathless before leaving for some ancient town in Ohio with a frown and a duffle bag tossed over his shoulder.

 

Steve never thought of himself as anything other than independent. But when the clock struck one and Steve was sitting in the living room, drinking bourbon and crying at an episode of wheel of fortune with the house phone sitting on the couch beside him, he hated himself.

Billy had given him an emergency number to call, which Steve figured was Billy's grandpas and he was most definitely not going to get Billy in that kind of trouble because he was a little bitch and couldn't sleep without him. So when the phone rang about quarter to two, Steve picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" Steve gulped, bolting off of the couch and knocking over the nearly empty bottle of bourbon

 "Hey baby. Figured your crazy ass would still be awake. Miss me yet?" Billy hums quietly into the phone.

"Honestly... Like fucking crazy. But m'only saying that cause I'm drunk." Steve sighs, pacing back and forth, as far as the corded phone would let him pace at least.

"Let me guess... Wheel of Fortune and whiskey?" Billy sighs sadly.

"Ernnhhh. Incorrect. Bourbon. Actually." Steve flops back down onto the couch with a tired grin.

"Okay. No more. I miss you like crazy too but you need to sleep. Cover up. Shut your pretty little bambi eyes." Billy snorts, leaning back against the pillows in his grandpas spare room. It smells like world war two and death. He misses Steve.

Steve tugs the fur blanket from the back of the couch and wraps himself in it.

"S'cold here." Steve mumbles as he tugs the blanket farther up over his face.

"Just pretend I've got my huge manly arms around you and I'm kissing those weird freckles on the back of your neck." Billy laughs quietly, biting down on his bottom lip.

"You love my freckles, asshole." Steve pouts.

"Yeah. I do love your fucking freckles. Love every single thing about you, princess." Billy says softly, turning half his face into his pillow with a blush.

"God it's not even been a day and I feel like I lost a limb or some shit." Steve grumbles, crawling under the blanket completely.

"You don't know the things you do to me when you say stuff like that, Harrington." Billy huffs.

"Tell me something. Anything. Just talk please." Steve says quietly, lying down under the blankets with the phone lying beside his head.

"I gave my two weeks notice at the garage. Withdrew every penny from my bank account. Bought us a shitty little house near Venice. Us meaning- Look- Steve- I love you alright and if you don't wanna do this- We don't have to- I can stay here- Whatever you want- But- I want to wake up every morning with you in our own bed. Maybe have a dog or some shit. I wanna lay in the sand with you and watch the sun set and fuck you up and down the fucking coast. I wanna be able to hold you every night forever. Even when we're old and ugly and shit. I know I'm not a chick and we can't get married and do everything that you could do with like- Wheeler- But I love you so god damn much. I think about you all the time and I just want to know if this is what you want or if this is too much." Billy rambles, biting his nails and tilting his head back against the wall.

"Okay." Steve yawns with a small blush and huge grin.

"Okay? As in..?" Billy gulps.

"You're stuck with me forever, Hargrove. And I'm done with this fucking cold so yeah, let's get the hell out of Indiana." Steve nods even though Billy can't see him.

"I love you." Billy says softly, curling up on the stiff bed and thinking of Steve and the ocean and the sun. Mostly Steve.

"I love you." Steve yawns again, eyes drooping shut.

"Get some sleep baby. M'on the line til' you're down for the count." Billy hums.

 

"You meant it about the dog right?" Steve slurs tiredly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Harrington. Whatever you want. Forever." Billy grins.

Seconds later the line is filled with soft snores and Billy falls asleep with the phone held to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
